


Open

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/Other, Holly Poly 2019, Open Relationships, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: Dan had been the one to make the initial approach.“Annie wants to open up the bedroom,” he’d explained in his forthright doctor’s manner.
Relationships: Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



“A little to the left, Eddie.”

“Okay . . . uhhhhh . . .”

“No, Eddie, your other left.”

“Whoops. Sorry, my bad. Is that better?”

Annie huffed, a sibilant hiss of exasperation mixed with resignation which over the years Eddie had learned to interpret as: _I recognize and appreciate the effort you’re putting into this, Eddie,_ really _I do, but I’m afraid that you continue to fall somewhat short of my entirely reasonable high expectations_.

Eddie decided to take this as a compliment as opposed to an insult. Besides, it wasn’t like he had much to complain about at the moment! Annie was just as hot and tight as she’d ever been when they were together, and the reflexive clench and release, clench and release of her muscles on the base of his cock made it ridiculously difficult not to start thrusting straight home to bliss right then and there. The grip of his hands on her waist tightened as she leaned back against his chest. Eddie managed to remain motionless through sheer force of will.

“Are you ready?” Dan asked as he shuffled up the length of the bed and into position between the vee of Eddie’s outspread legs.

Eddie craned his neck up and forwards so that he could peer over Annie’s shoulder and get a good look at Dan. He had a bigger dick than Eddie, goddamn him. What a way to feel insecure!

“Yes, do it,” Annie said.

And then, just like that, Eddie had other things besides relative dick sizes to keep his mind occupied.

* * *

Dan had been the one to make the initial approach.

“Annie wants to open up the bedroom,” he’d explained in his forthright doctor’s manner. “I’ve agreed because I want her to be happy. But I also want her to be safe, so I’ve conditioned it on, first, my being there either as observer or participant at all times. And second, we’re only extending invitations to people we both know and trust. You, Eddie, fit the bill nicely.”

Eddie’s eyebrows were trying to make a break for his hairline. He’d already resigned himself to being “just friends” with Annie, and now _this_? But how could he possibly refuse? “I’d . . . I’d be happy to oblige,” he’d said weakly, doing his best to look and sound trustworthy, accommodating, and not _too_ terribly eager.

And so, they’d made their plans.

**“OHHH! WE’RE GONNA HAVE A FOURSOME? THIS’LL BE SO MUCH FUN!”**

“‘This’ is not going to be a ‘we’ thing,” Eddie had informed Venom through clenched teeth as he parked his bike by Annie’s front door on the appointed evening at the appointed time. “‘This’ is definitely a ‘me’ thing, a thing between me, Annie, and Dan. So ‘this’ would be a _threesome_ , not a foursome. You stay quiet and out of the way. Got it?”

**“WHATEVER YOU SAY, EDDIE.”**

Yeah, yeah. Famous last words. He totally should’ve known.

* * *

Dan began to push inside. It wasn’t easy going, and Eddie could feel Annie beginning to tense up above him—not from pain, he hoped, but from excitement of knowing that one of her longest held, most cherished fantasies was at last being fulfilled.

“Hey, relax,” Eddie reminded her, kneading her torso reassuringly with both hands. “We don’t want you to get hurt. Breathe. In and out.”

Annie breathed in and out, in and out as suggested, and on the third exhale her inner muscles relaxed and Dan broke through the second inner of muscle and abruptly slid in to the hilt. Both he and Eddie were inside her now, each in his own hole, joined seamlessly with Annie.

“Ohhh,” Annie moaned, low-throated with arousal, quivering. “I feel . . . I feel . . . so full—!”

“Are you ready?” Dan asked.

Annie nodded. Her hips were already twisting between them. She was more than ready. She wanted it.

Eddie’s eyes narrowed in concentration, and he watched Dan’s face for his cues as they started thrusting in unison. Slow, gentle, controlled. They were doing this for Annie first and foremost, and if she wasn’t enjoying herself, what exactly was the point?

Except, well. Eddie hadn’t been having much in the way of action #AfterAnnie that hadn’t involved the familiar friction of his own reliable right hand. And the vise-like squeeze of Annie’s muscles, and the lovely stroking of Dan’s cock through only the thinnest of fleshy inner walls, well, it was all so delightful and sensuous and everything Eddie needed to start feeling that sweet building tension at the base of his own cock, to feel the need start to crest, to start losing control—

“Faster—ahhh!” Annie moaned. Both Dan and Eddie heard and immediately obliged.

“So . . . so good!” Dan gasped.

“Yes! More!” Annie cried out.

And Eddie too was about to chime in with his own shouted half-sentences of sexual approbation, but Venom beat him to it:

**“CAN I JOIN IN NOW?”**

“C-can you _what_?” Eddie squeaked.

**“I HAVE A COCK TOO. WHEN I WANT TO HAVE ONE. OR I CAN HAVE MORE THAN ONE IF THAT WOULD BE BETTER. WHICH OF YOUR HOLES CAN I USE, EDDIE? DAN?”**

“Which of—” Eddie began.

“—my holes?!” Dan finished.

**“ISN’T THAT WHAT I ASKED?”**

Dan and Eddie stared at each other. An hour or more’s worth of earnest discussion seemed to pass between them in an instant.

“Ummm . . . guys? I’m feeling a bit neglected here,” Annie interjected. She rocked her hips sharply as a reminder, and a bolt of pleasure raced up Eddie’s spine.

And then Venom, slick as oil and very prehensile, started probing Eddie’s ass for entry, and Eddie stopped worrying about Annie. “Sh-shit,” he moaned.

Dan was moaning too, and Eddie knew through his symbiotic bond with Venom that Dan was experiencing exactly the same oily, prehensile penetration at exactly the same moment.

**“MMM. NICE.”**

It was pretty hard to disagree with Venom’s assessment, and it took only a handful of remarkably well-aimed jabs at Eddie’s prostate for him to start coming. Dan joined him a half-second later, and then Annie was coming as well, spasming around both of her men so strongly that it was enough to throw them both over the precipice a second time.

They didn’t have much to say to each other afterwards, as they spooned together, Annie in the middle . . . well, except for Venom, that is:

**“YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK I LIKE FOURSOMES ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LIKE HEADS.”**

“Shaddup, Venom, we’re trying to sleep,” Annie grumbled.

And they did.


End file.
